factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Bayonetta
The Character Name: Bayonetta, Cereza (Birth Name) Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Height: 7'7 (2.37 m) Weight: 93 kg (205 lb) Species: Human Affiliations: Umbra Witches Age: Over 500 Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, agility and stamina, master of the 'Bullet Arts' which utilizes hand to hand combat and gun fighting with weapons ranging from pistols to shotguns to rocket launchers and even to laser guns, can shape shift into several forms; Panther form: increasing her speed/agility further. Crow Form: grants the ability to fly. Bat Form: Negates damage taken from an attack, has the ability to freeze time for an unspecified amount of time with 'Witch Time'. Can activate this with a thought or through the use of several accessories, can summon demons from Inferno through her hair, one of them so powerful it defeated a goddess. (Not an omnipotent) Can also use her hair to power up her attacks with wicked weaves, can survive in space. Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (capable of catching a falling bus with one hand. Flips angelic monsters about 10x her size over her shoulder with ease. Caught and tossed back a speeding cruise missile) Striking Strength: Class M+ (headbutted a skyscraper back at Father Balder) Speed: Superhuman (Casually ran as fast as cars on a highway) Supersonic+ in Panther Form) (allows her to outrun cars and maneuver through bullets) Hypersonic+ reactions (reacts to satelites being thrown at her from orbit and casually dodges bullets that are right in her face) Durability: Above building+ level (survived getting shot point blank and a missile exploding in close proximity with no real damage), Skyscraper level (Durable enough to headbutt a skyscraper with no visible damage) Destructive Capacity: Skyscraper+ level, to City level with Madama Butterfly Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with various firearms, planetary with Queen Sheba Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: High Superhuman, possibly higher, potentially Low Herald with Queen Sheba 'Equipment' Various firearms. Her hair (uses it as a conduit for magical wicked weave attacks and to summon demons from the depths of Inferno) Can summon demonic torture devices. Several accessories that grant her powers such as a counter and one that splits her in three to name a few. Scarborough Fair: A set of four guns hand crafted by Rodin for Bayonetta, these guns share many similarities to Dante's "Ebony and Ivory", in that they have no limit to the ammunition that can be stored in them, nor do they need to reloaded, and they can load out several dozen bullets at a time. Onyx Roses/Onyx Roses Alt: A pair of shotguns (four shotguns) that are mounted to Bayonetta's hands and feet for devastating short range attacks. Shuraba: "A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims." Kulshedra: "A possessed whip, sealing away the soul of the ancient serpentine demon Kulshedra. Summoning the power of the demon from a portal on the weapon's hilt, it can be used in the same manner as a normal whip." Durga: "The soul of Durga, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to bear against its enemies." Odette: "These skates hold the soul of the Demon Witch Odette, who traded her soul for eternal youth, transforming into a swan. Residing in the frozen Hell of Cocytus, legend has it that Odette made a pact with the stubborn Demon Queen Odile, allowing her to fall to her preferred circle of Hell. Odette, said to have prided herself on her ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold." Lt. Col. Kilgore/Alt: A pair (set of four) Grenade Launchers that are strapped to Bayonetta's arms and legs for devastating effect. Sai Fung: Gun-nunchuks that operate much like Dante's "Fireworks" ability with a shotgun. Bazillions: A set of four laser guns. "Powered by an energy source known as Bazillionium, the deep crimson flash from the guns instantly break down the molecular bonds within its target." Pillow Talk: A lightsaber. Rodin: A set of four rings that give Bayonetta access to the angelic weapons all her foes can be seen using. Pulley's Butterfly: Summons magical butterflies to absorb damage for Bayonetta for a short while. Sergey's Lover: Allows Bayonetta to split into multiple beings. Evil Harvest Rosary: At the cost of Witch Time, allows Bayonetta to leave a powerful bomb immediately after dodging to damage the foe. Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa: Indestructible braces that Bayonetta can use to repel attacks. Climax Brace: Allows Bayonetta extreme power, turning every one of her attacks into Wicked Weave abilities--much stronger versions of her normal attacks. Immortal Marionette: Grants Bayonetta the skills and mastery of combat of Bloody Mary. Notable Attacks/Techniques Witch Time: Capable of manipulating time to various effects. Has no seen limit, however some creatures, such as Father Balder and Father Rodin, are immune to its effects. Wicked Weave: "Wicked Weave techniques use Bayonetta's hair as a conduit to summon forth demonic entities." ''Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves typically call upon the limbs of Madama Butterfly, a powerful demon that she has made a pact with. Commonly summons high level demons the codex refers to as "incredibly dangerous" to summon, with high efficiency. Can also summon torture devices to crush foes with. 'Beast Within:' Bayonetta is capable of shifting her shape to various animale to aid her in battle. This includes a panther for increased speed, a bird that can produce blades of its feathers for flight, and a swarm of bats to avoid last-milisecond damage. 'FP Victories' Cara (Sword of Truth) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Nero (Devil May Cry) - Nero Profile Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) - Ryu Hayabusa Profile Vergil 'FP Defeats' Dante (Devil May Cry) Dormammu (Marvel) - Dormammu Profile (was allied with Deadpool, Dante and Ryu Hayabusa and still lost) Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) - Negi Springfield Profile Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile 'Inconclusive Matches''' None Respect Thread(s) Category:Character Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Good Character Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroines Category:Nephilim Characters Category:Protagonists